Remitente de Vida
by Sao015
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou piensa que la misma vida le quitó cualquier sentido a su existir pero no tenía planeado que ésta aún le tuviera una carta preparada con el remitente de Akaashi Keiji.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Nunca fui una persona muy centrada en el sentido del deber. Estudiaba y cumplía con las cosas que me pedían más por simple rutina que por verdadero interés. Mi padre se la pasaba fuera de casa, por lo que mi única compañía siempre fue mi madre. Me agradaba la forma en que sacudía mis cabellos azabaches con una sonrisa cada vez que le llevaba un diez en ciencias o la ayudaba con los mandados. Eran simples acciones que hacía para verla sonreír, no porque realmente me gustara hacerlas o porque lo consideraba como algo "correcto". Ese escaso sentido de lo bueno y lo malo que pude reunir a la corta edad de once años llegó a su fin el día en que la afabilidad de mi madre se fue junto al infeliz que la atropelló estando ebrio.

Desde entonces ya todo me daba igual, hacía lo que me placía, siéndome completamente indiferente si afectaba a alguien o no. Naturalmente, a mi padre no le hizo ninguna gracia las actitudes que había adoptado y como "respetable" General del ejército que es, apenas llegué a la mayoría de edad, me obligó a ir al servicio militar.

¿Suena como si se estuviera deshaciendo de mí? Pues eso fue justamente lo que pensé.

Lo cierto es que no me vi en la motivación de llevarle la contraria a mi padre y por eso terminé en el sombrío lugar donde acaban todos los traídos por obligación, sentido del deber o meras ganas de morir con un título "honorable". No hubo nadie que me fuera a despedir cuando me subí al tren, ni mucho menos soltó lágrimas de lamento por tal vez no volverme a ver. Siempre fue así, ya ni siquiera era una sorpresa más.

Nunca esperé que ese día, aquel que parecía ser solo uno más en el monótono calendario, sería el punto sin retorno a un futuro que jamás hubiera planeado.

Todo empezó, veamos...si, creo que todo comenzó cuando conocí a ese tipo, un hombre con un aspecto que parecía decir "¡Mírenme!" donde quiera que iba con su cabello bicolor levantado y sus ojos ámbar que brillaban con unas ganas de vivir que nadie más tenía en ese lugar.

Al principio, consideré ignorarlo, pero siendo asignado a ser su compañero de cuarto y terminar casi siempre juntos en todas las actividades, definitivamente no me ayudaron con mi cometido.

Cuando recién comenzamos a hablar, debo admitir que me chocó un poco su alto grado de hiperactividad y mentalidad parecida a la de un niño de 5 años, pero a medida que aumentamos la frecuencia de nuestras conversaciones, terminé por empezar a reírme de los aspectos extravagantes de su personalidad e, incluso, decidía seguirlo en cada tontería que se le ocurría. Sin darme cuenta, la palabra "amigos" se convirtió en la que mejor describía nuestra relación.

Fue un día como cualquier otro en que aquel nombre salió de sus labios como un suave vals que se dio el lujo de quedarse danzando en mi mente sin poder quitarlo.

 _Akaashi Keiji..._

Por supuesto, esa fue solo la primera vez que lo nombró, puesto que su pasatiempo principal era hablar y alabar a su querido prometido y si, leyeron bien, era prometidO, y si, un tipo como ese tenía una persona que lo amaba y, según él, lo esperaba y extrañaba a cada día que pasaba.

 _"Akaashi es una persona increíble, no solo es guapo y tiene unos ojos hipnotizadores, también es amable y cocina un pie de manzana que te hace ver toda la galaxia con un solo bocado"._

Bokuto tenía la manía de que todos los días, no importa cuán agotado estuviera, se sentaba en la silla del destartalado escritorio ubicado en la orilla del pequeño dormitorio que compartíamos a escribir una carta para su añorado prometido.

Cuando le pregunté qué tanto le escribía, él solo me respondió con sus típicas sonrisas y un "de todo, desde el clima del día de hoy hasta algo que me haya llamado la atención como una flor del color de sus ojos".

Una vez por semana llegaba una respuesta de manos del cartero del ejército que hacía fluctuar las esperanzas de un regreso por parte de todos los que ahí estaban y que hacían brillar de manera particular los ojos de mi querido amigo durante todo el día que se dedicaba a leerme y releerme la carta que le había llegado.

Sin darme cuenta, una imagen respecto a su prometido se fue formando en mi mente, la cual se fue fortaleciendo a cada día que pasaba de manera inevitable.

 _"Los ojos que pone cada vez que trata con las flores que le gusta tanto plantar, te hace darte cuenta de cuánto ama hacerlo"._

 _"De vez en cuando, le gusta salir a pasear en una caminata silenciosa que siempre termina en algún lugar con un cálido paisaje, donde pueda avanzar la lectura de uno de sus libros"._

 _"No suele reírse mucho pero, cuando lo hace, es como si todo tu mundo se iluminara de repente"._

 _"Nunca ha sido alguien que se regodeé de la comida, pero el rostro que pone cuando le acercas alimentos ácidos lo hace evidente"._

 _"Es una persona que, aunque no parezca preocuparse mucho del resto, en verdad lo hace más que cualquier otro"._

Era un pensamiento ridículo, sin embargo, tras tanto escuchar sus palabras, un leve sentimiento de envidia comenzó a crecer, envidia del estilo de vida tan sencillo, pero alegre y cálido del que él tanto disfrutaba, envidia de que él si tuviera una persona que se preocupara por su bienestar y unas inmorales ganas de ser él quien tuviera a tal increíble persona que tanto describía a su lado.

Intenté acorralar aquellos sentimientos negativos en un rincón de mi mente donde nunca pudieran volver, pero uno no puede huir de sí mismo por siempre, ¿verdad?.

Había pasado casi un año, el tiempo del servicio militar ya estaba por terminarse, para entonces tendría que volver a la misma burbuja donde estaba viviendo antes, en aquella misma vida vacía...

Recuerdo que en los entrenamientos siempre nos solían decir que el enemigo más fuerte de un soldado no es el bando contrario, sino la misma vida, porque es ella la que da y la que quita sin consultarle a nadie.

Nunca me lo tomé verdaderamente en serio, eran meras palabras lanzadas al aire por tipos que se tomaban las cosas demasiado a pecho para mi gusto. O eso era lo que pensaba...hasta el día en que fui testigo de primera mano de la inmensidad de su alcance.

El día en que Bokuto murió.

Ocurrió pocos días antes de que nos dieran la oportunidad de regresar a nuestra vida cotidiana, recuerdo que aquel día en particular Bokuto estaba sumamente animado, puesto que le habían informado que el anillo que tanto le había costado comprar ya estaba en camino a sus manos. Se la pasó diciendo idea tras idea para pedirle matrimonio formal a su "Hermosa lechucita" como solía llamar a su pareja.

Fue aquel mismo día que, tras unos segundos de silencio que me llamaron la atención, me preguntó que nunca se había percatado que él nunca me había preguntado sobre mí.

Yo le resté importancia diciéndole que no había nada bueno en mi vida que contar y que, aún si muriera ese mismo día, nadie llegaría hasta mi tumba, ni siquiera mi propio padre.

Él me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y me dijo que eso era una completa mentira, porque él si iría a visitarme todos los días, se sentaría junto a mi tumba y bebería la cerveza que siempre tomamos a hurtadillas mientras me sigue contando acerca de Akaashi Keiji.

Eran solo palabras, pero esa mera oración hizo que mi corazón vuelva a sentirse parte de algo y unas inexplicables ganas de vivir empezaran a surgir.

 _"Cuando salgamos te invitaré a mi casa, no es muy llamativa, pero es bastante bonita, te presentaré a Akaashi y serás libre de visitarnos cada vez que lo desees"._

Bokuto murió tras un ataque de imprevisto, algunos dicen que fue obra de unos infiltrados, que fue una "advertencia" del país con el que estábamos en malos términos. Lo cierto es que nada de eso me importó. Lo único que recuerdo son las explosiones, los cuerpos que abandoné y aquella granada rodar cerca de nosotros. Recuerdo cerrar los ojos esperando una muerte que nunca llegó. Recuerdo el empujón, las manos sujetándome para cubrirme tras un fuerte improvisado y luego la explosión y los gritos de dolor.

Curiosamente no recuerdo cómo fue que llegué hasta él, cómo llegué a sujetar su mano ensangrentada mientras trataba de soltar vanas palabras de consuelo que no combinaban con mi personalidad.

"Vive" fueron las últimas palabras que se llevó el viento junto a su vida. No alcancé a agradecerle, a regañarle o a disculparme. Simplemente se fue, como la misma caprichosa vida lo había traído se lo había llevado.

La opresión en mi pecho se hizo insoportable después de eso, el remordimiento de conciencia y la culpa no me dejaban dormir por las noches, así que el día en que nos dieron el permiso de volver con nuestras familias, prácticamente le rogué a mis superiores darme la oportunidad de ser quien informe a los familiares de Bokuto Kotarou acerca de su respectivo fallecimiento.

Ellos aceptaron sin mayores problemas, después de todo, por su rango, no debiera importarles lo que pase con un soldado más o uno menos. Me tragué mis palabras y tomé todas sus pertenencias de nuestro dormitorio.

Me detuve frente al gran cúmulo de cartas que guardaba a un lado de su cama, todas con el remitente de "Akaashi Keiji" y entonces decidí que él tendría que ser el primero en recibir la información.

Tras días de intentar armarme de valor, fui a paso lento en dirección a la casa de la que tanto me hablaba, por el camino rodeado de árboles que él decía que le entregaba un aspecto mágico que encantaba y, también, cerca del río donde decía que se podía pescar en parsimonia con el lugar.

Llegué hasta la entrada de su casa aún titubeante, me acomodé mejor el pequeño morral que llevaba con todas las cartas y toqué la puerta con la sensación del corazón en la garganta.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Antes lo había visto en una que otra foto pertenencia de Bokuto, pero al verlo de frente, de verdad que sus ojos eran hipnotizadores y te impedían pensar en otra cosa que no fueran ellos.

Fue tras unos segundos cuando me percaté de que me estaba hablando, viéndome en la incapacidad de responder, no sabiendo por donde empezar o cómo contarle todo lo sucedido.

Él bajó la mirada hasta el morral que llevaba y, con un tono de voz calmo, me preguntó:

 _"¿Eres el nuevo cartero?"_

Yo apreté los labios ante sus palabras y, sin el coraje necesario para decirle la verdad, afirmé con mi cabeza.

Él me invitó a su casa con el pretexto de que esta semana habían venido a buscar la carta bastante tarde, por lo que tuvo que comenzar a buscarla entre otras que había escrito. Para entonces, me dio un espacio en la mesa poniendo un apetitoso trozo de pie de manzana en frente mío.

 _"Adelante"._

Titubeante acerqué un trozo hasta mis labios y, aún saboreándolo, sonreí.

 _"...cocina un pie de manzana que te hace ver toda la galaxia con un solo bocado"._

Tras unos minutos más en su casa, recibí en mis manos la carta correspondiente a su respuesta de todas las semanas y me fui caminando de vuelta como un vil cobarde mientras sentía puestos sobre mi espalda sus inquisidores, pero hermosos ojos.

Curiosamente, aquella tarde fue una de las más soleadas del último tiempo.

Llegué a paso lento hasta su tumba, me senté junto a él y, mientras abría una de las dos latas de cerveza que había comprado, le dije todo lo que había hecho el día de hoy.

–Tenías razón, Bokuto–Terminé por decirle con una suave sonrisa–. Realmente pude ver toda la galaxia con un solo bocado.

~•~•~

 _A mi querida lechucita,_

 _Hoy llegué hasta el campamento del servicio después de un grandioso viaje en tren (¡Hubieras visto lo rápido que iba, Akaashi!) el campamento parece un lugar bastante sombrío, pero no tienes que preocuparte, yo lo convertiré en un lugar de alegría y ganas de vivir. La comida no se compara para nada a las delicias que tu cocinas ¡pero no me rendiré! y también me presentaron a quién será mi compañero de cuarto durante todo este año, parece una buena persona, aunque tiene un aura triste que no te sabría describir._

 _¡Te mantendré al tanto de todo!_

 _Te ama por siempre, Bokuto Kotarou._

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Desde hace ya más de un año que tengo esta historia en borradores, para los que tienen buena memoria recordarán que ya la había subido antes xD pero debido a la maldad de wattpad (me borró más de la mitad de la historia T-T) la puse en borradores para poder volver a avanzarla. Claro, después fue una mezcla de pereza y falta de inspiración que me impidieron avanzar, pero aquí la tengo de nuevo**?

 **En cuanto a las actualizaciones, lamentablemente éstas serán bastante irregulares, puesto que ya dentro de poco vuelvo a clases y el tiempo se me va como el agua entre los dedos~ Aún así, esta vez si me comprometo a terminar la historia y no dejarme vencer por la tentación del hiatus (inserte ojos en llamas).**

 **Eso es todo xD espero les haya gustado el primer cap y espero leernos pronto en el próximo capítulo**?

 **Saluditos virtuales!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Un bostezo tomó lugar en mi rostro, parpadeando consecutivamente tratando de deshacerme del sueño y enfocarme nuevamente en el desierto camino de tierra que daba hasta la casa de Bokuto. Aparté las molestas plantas que me obstaculizaban la visión, entrando en una pequeña batalla con una en particular que no se cansaba de enterrarme sus púas en el brazo.

El sonido de unos pasos acercarse me sacaron del mini pleito que tenía y pude observar cómo el cartero venía caminando tranquilamente mientras silbaba una canción y ojeaba su radio. Tragué pesado al notar que era mucho más alto que yo y hasta tenía un aspecto de extranjero (¿ruso, tal vez?) que le era dado por su cabello color plata y sus ojos verdosos con un aire gatuno.

—Bien, Tetsuro, ya estás aquí, así que no te puedes echar para atrás— Me dije en un intento de autoconvencimiento—. Hey– Mi llamado captó la atención del joven cartero, quien me miró confundido por salir de repente de los arbustos, en tanto yo trataba de mostrarme amenazante con tierra y hojas en mi cabello.

–¿P-puedo ayudarlo en algo?– Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y preparando sus pies para una posible huída de emergencia.

–Seré honesto contigo, hum...– Dije tomándolo por los hombros, tratando de leer la placa que llevaba en su ropa– Jev.

–Es Lev.

–Lo que sea– Le resté importancia con un movimiento de manos– Mira, seré claro y conciso: necesito que me dejes el morral y la ropa que llevas y que, de paso, no te vuelvas a pasar por la casa de por allá, ¿entendido?

–¿Me está asaltando?– Preguntó con su rostro en una mezcla de confusión y temor.

–Nah– Respondí con un gesto vago– Yo no diría "asalto" como tal– Dije poniendo énfasis en las comillas– Es más, se podría decir que te estoy ayudando con tu trabajo. Tú solo me das tu trajecito, te olvidas de esa casa y todos felices– Agregué con una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto que no parecieron convencerlo del todo.

—Ni siquiera te conozco— Siguió a la defensiva.

—Bah, eso se soluciona fácil, yo soy Kuroo Tetsuro, emprendedor de la vida, mucho gusto— Dije tomando su mano a modo de saludo— Así que, ahora, ¿qué me dices?

–Pues...podría consultarlo con Yaku-san– Dijo sacando su pequeña radio, la cual yo le aparté mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Jev, ¿quieres vivir toda tu vida así? ¿Dependiendo de una vocecita que te diga qué hacer?– Traté de poner el rostro más desaprobatorio que pude, en tanto rogaba mentalmente para que cayera en mi trampa.

Él pareció meditarlo unos segundos que no me dieron buena espina, por lo que tuve que recurrir a mi último desesperado recurso.

–Ese tal "Yaku-san", ¿te gusta?– Era solo una pequeña hipótesis que saqué cuando lo vi silbando y mirando de reojo la pequeña radio antes de interceptarlo, pero ahora estaba suplicando que fuera cierto.

Obtuve mi respuesta del gran sonrojo que llenó la cara del joven cartero junto a un evidente tartamudeo.

 _Bingo._

–Esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarle el gran hombre que eres– Dije con sus brillantes ojos puestos en mí mientras extendía la mano hacia el horizonte para agregarle más dramatismo–. Sigue mi consejo y llegarás muy lejos, Jev. Ve tras él, dile tus sentimientos y empieza el camino a la felicidad en este mismo instante, yo me ocuparé del resto.

Puse una pose de hombre confiable que él se terminó por creer, dejándome su ropa (gorra incluida) y el morral con las cartas que le quedaban, para después marcharse con una radiante sonrisa camino a quién sabe donde, sin importarle estar solo en ropa interior.

—¡Tú puedes, Jev! ¡Gánate su corazón!— Me despedí de él agitando la mano, feliz de que mi plan haya funcionado.

Tras asegurarme de que se haya ido, procedí a ocultarme entre los arbustos nuevamente para poder colocarme la vestimenta que había obtenido y dejar las cartas del morral ahí ocultas. Tal vez fuera cruel de mi parte dejar esas cartas sin entregar, pero dicen que el destino lleva las cartas al destinatario (¿o las cartas al destino?), bueno, lo importante era que estaba seguro que, de alguna forma, sus dueños las encontrarían...tal vez, quién sabe.

Una vez con el traje puesto, me enorgullecí de mí mismo por el brillante plan que se me había ocurrido, aunque ciertamente no había contado con que el cartero fuera tan alto, dejando los pantalones tanto más largo de lo normal, pero se trataba de nimiedades sin importancia.

Acomodé en el morral una de las cartas aún sin entregar de Bokuto, lo que me hizo asimilar que el pequeño engaño que estaba haciendo no duraría por mucho, sino que estaba condenado a acabar una vez se me terminaran las últimas cartas que no alcanzó a enviar.

Hasta entonces estaba obligado a tomar el valor necesario para poder decírselo todo.

Respiré profundo y fui con el mejor aire de cartero que pude aparentar hasta la casa que había visitado algunos días atrás.

Me distraje unos metros antes de llegar al percatarme que aún traía la placa con el nombre "Lev", por lo que la oculté en uno de los bolsillos y me dispuse a seguir mi camino, sin embargo, nuevamente mis pasos se detuvieron. Esta vez mi rostro se había congelado al ver aquella elegante figura junto a las flores, la cual hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos.

 _"Los ojos que pone cada vez que trata con las flores que le gusta tanto plantar, te hace darte cuenta de cuánto ama hacerlo"._

Fue como si, en ese instante, una pequeña burbuja se hubiera formado a nuestro alrededor, impidiendo que cualquier sonido interviniera entre el tenue brillo de sus ojos grisáceos y las delicadas flores que se dejaban tocar por él como si estuvieran conscientes del amor que les tenía con solo rozarlas.

Era una labor cotidiana, pero él la hacía ver de una forma que parecía irradiar armonía con cada leve movimiento que hacía. Hasta el mismo viento lucía violento contra las acciones que dejaban bailar a las hermosas flores que estaban plantadas en aquel jardín. Me extrañé de mí mismo al ni siquiera haber sido capaz de voltear a verlas la primera vez que había venido.

–Vaya, si es el cartero de la vez pasada.

Di un sobresalto involuntario al escuchar de repente su voz, topándome de frente con sus inquisidores ojos almendrados, los cuales me observaban con un tinte de curiosidad del que no me percaté hasta que caí en la cuenta de que llevaba un buen tiempo sin responder.

–¿Ah? Claro, soy yo, el cartero de la vez pasada– Dije dándome una cachetada mental por tal falta de elocuencia.

–Veo que hoy si lleva el traje consigo– Señaló.

–Si...la vez pasada estaba recién empezando en el oficio, por lo que hace poco obtuve el traje– Inventé tratando de sonar convincente, aunque el nerviosismo que me producía su mirada, claramente, no ayudaba mucho.

–Ya veo– Dijo con ese tono de parsimonia que ya me estaba acostumbrando a asociar a él.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, recordé el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí y me puse a buscar la carta que debía entregarle. Una vez en mis dedos, me limpié con disimulo el sudor de mis manos y se la tendí tratando que no se diera cuenta del leve temblor que no había sido capaz de controlar.

Él la tomó con cierto aire de confusión que hizo que la inquietud se empezara a adueñar de mi cuerpo todavía más.

–¿Sólo una?– Me preguntó tratando de ocultar un leve tinte de decepción que, por unos segundos, creí haber imaginado.

Y ese era el pequeño "pero" de mi astuto plan, después de todo, el correo que nos llegaba a nosotros en el servicio era cada semana, por lo que Bokuto, al escribir cartas a diario, tendía a enviar sus cartas de toda la semana en un solo viaje.

–Si...supongo que ya lo habrás escuchado– Dije tragando pesado a las palabras que se avecinaban– Me refiero a que el servicio militar acabó hace algunos días.

Él me miró sin comprender, pero pude notar el leve temblor en el iris de sus ojos que delataba sus pensamientos.

–Algunos...algunos de ellos decidieron quedarse más tiempo– Terminé por decir, reprendiéndome a mí mismo por dejar escapar otra oportunidad para decirle la verdad.

–¿Qué?— Soltó casi involuntariamente.

–Tú sabes, eligieron a algunos de los mejores para que pudieran seguir con un entrenamiento más...hum...avanzado, quiero decir, no es que yo sepa mucho de cosas militares, pero al ser el cartero de la milicia me llega algo de información– Dije tratando de no atropellarme con mis propias palabras– Por si fuera poco, la cartería está colapsada por las cartas de fin de temporada, así que no te extrañes si las cartas llegan atrasadas o una a la vez, hasta quizá ambas cosas.

Akaashi me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, probablemente, tratando de asumir toda la nueva información que le había entregado y, también, dilucidando la veracidad de mis palabras.

Tras unos instantes que se me hicieron eternos, tomó con suavidad la carta de mis manos, convirtiéndome en testigo de cómo sus ojos menguaban la tormenta que estaban mostrando antes para volver a la calma mientras leía el nombre del remitente.

Una especie de pinchazo apareció en mi pecho, al ser espectador del gran amor que sentía por aquel enérgico búho sin siquiera la necesidad de palabras.

–Gracias– Dijo con parsimonia en cada una de las letras, en tanto posaba sus ojos en los míos, lo que traducí como el resultado de su batalla interna.

 _Te creo._

–No hay de qué, eso es lo que hago– Dije agachándome a modo de reverencia, para que vea la gorra que destacaba mi supuesto oficio.

–Aunque, ciertamente, la ropa le queda un tanto grande– Señaló el cómo mis pantalones terminaban rozando el suelo sin que me diera cuenta.

–De seguro me vieron demasiado joven y en crecimiento, por lo que optaron por anticiparse al futuro– Dije con aires de suficiencia mal disimulada.

Él me observó con un rostro de indiferencia que hizo que mi humilde ego tuviera que resguardarse tras el nerviosismo de nuevo.

–Bien, entonces, si me disculpas– Agregué con una mano a modo de despedida y encaminándome por el camino de vuelta.

Cuando ya llevaba un buen trecho, escuché algunos pasos acercarse detrás mío, lo que me hizo voltear con cierta curiosidad, encontrándome con una delicada flor color amarillo.

–Es una gerbera– Lo escuché decir mientras me tendía la flor con la misma cara neutral de antes, pero con unas gotas de sudor que adornaban su frente–. Dicen que representa el color de la luz y que significa felicidad.

Lo miré sin comprender mientras tomaba la flor con delicadeza entre mis manos, con especial cuidado de no rozar las suyas.

–Se me había olvidado decirle: felicidades por obtener su traje– Dio por toda explicación, haciéndome comprender su repentino gesto.

–¿Ah? Si...el traje...g-gracias– Fue lo más lógico que pude articular, aún conmocionado, alternando mi vista entre él y la flor.

–Nos vemos la próxima semana– Movió su mano a forma de despedida y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hasta su casa, dejándome con los ojos inevitablemente pegados a su espalda, la cual se empezaba a distanciar poco a poco.

Me fui caminando a paso lento de regreso a la ciudad, con la mirada puesta en la flor que destacaba entre mis dedos.

 _Una gerbera...si no mal recuerdo también significaba..._

Suspiré con una sonrisa torcida ante la ironía del significado de las flores del que tanto hablaba mi madre cuando aún vivía.

 _Claro, también significaba amistad._

 _~•~•~_

 _A mi querida lechucita,_

 _Si creía que ayudarte a cargar la tierra del jardín y cortar la leña era horrible, ¡no sé qué estaba pensando! porque ahora hasta el más pequeño de mis dedos no puede ni siquiera moverse antes de que todo mi cuerpo sufra un calambre monumental._

 _¡Extraño los masajes que me dabas cuando eso pasaba!_

 _Oh, pero no soy el único, tuve que arrastrar a Kuroo esta mañana para poder llegar hasta el salón a desayunar, ya que no se podía su propio cuerpo (arrastrarlo literalmente, aunque terminara cayéndoseme de las escaleras en dos ocasiones)._

 _Últimamente lo veo más feliz, eso me alegra mucho, incluso durante el descanso me enseñó acerca del idioma de algunas flores que ni siquiera sabía que existían. ¡Cuando vuelva te enseñaré el significado de todas las que tenemos en el jardín! Aunque, probablemente, ya las conozcas a todas...¡Pero igual lo haré!_

 _Espero no te quedes mucho tiempo fuera plantando flores, recuerda que tu salud siempre está primero._

 _Te ama por siempre, Bokuto Kotarou._

* * *

 **¡Capítulo 2! Espero les haya gustado** ❤️ **no creo que esta historia tenga muchos capítulos, pero veré cómo se va dando a medida que escribo ^-^**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Saluditos virtuales**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Viento..._

 _Una sensación de frío en la espalda..._

 _Un silencio tan profundo que te quema los oídos..._

 _Era una estación de trenes...yo había estado ahí antes. Tanto ese día como ahora, no había nadie a mi alrededor tratando de detenerme._

 _Un tren queda inmóvil frente a mí, en el reflejo de la ventana puedo ver siluetas familiares que hacen menguar un poco la ansiedad en mi garganta. Intento dar un paso adelante, pero una extraña sensación en mi mano me hace detenerme._

 _Una delicada flor se desliza entre mis dedos, haciendo un enorme contraste entre su brillo dorado y el gris del paisaje._

– _¿Te irás?_

 _El danzar de unas palabras resuena en mis oídos hasta toparme con unos iris impresos en mis retinas desde la primera vez que los vi. Él me observaba con un gesto serio, pero no podía ocultar aquel ligero brillo enigmático en su mirar._

 _Intento responderle, sin embargo, las palabras no salen, el paisaje comienza a desaparecer y todo lo que queda es oscuridad junto a un leve susurro del aire que se repetía sin cesar..._

 _Vive..._

Desperté con unos molestos rayos de sol agolpándose en mi rostro y una sensación de pesadez en la garganta. Estuve unos segundos desorientado al observar el paisaje a mi alrededor, con el césped como cama y múltiples latas de cerveza desperdigadas a mi lado.

Suspiré y volví a acomodarme en el suelo mientras bostezaba, encontrándome con la mirada curiosa de un niño merodeando por las otras lápidas del cementerio.

–Mamá, ¿por qué ese señor duerme en el suelo?— Le preguntó a una mujer que se sobresaltó al ver que estaba cerca mío y llegó rápidamente junto a él.

–No lo mires, vámonos— Dijo observándome de reojo y llevando a su hijo de la mano en un intento de alejarlo de mí.

Reí al ver cómo el niño seguía mirándome, por lo que le hice un signo de despedida con una lata de cerveza, lo que solo lo hizo poner un rostro de extrañeza.

Tras un rato, dejé la lata a medio beber a mi lado mientras mi mente empezaba a divagar en el extraño sueño que había tenido. No era fuera de lo común el soñar con aquel paisaje monocromático y la soledad palpable, pero si lo era la última parte.

La flor.

Su voz.

Sus ojos...

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejar mis ideas, después de todo, de seguro no se trataba de nada muy importante y solo me había quedado rondando la sensación de amargura tras la discusión con mi padre el día anterior.

Miré la lápida de mi amigo junto a la flor de tonalidades amarillas que había dejado frente a él hace algunos días. Hoy no me correspondía ir a dejarle ninguna carta, pero...

Antes de poder meditar bien mis acciones, ya estaba caminando por el camino que cada vez se me hacía más familiar, dejándome distraer por los árboles de alrededor que empezaban a teñir sus hojas del pronto otoño.

Me detuve en el camino frente a su casa, esta vez, encontrando las flores sin la compañía que esperaba.

Maldije mis propias acciones, después de todo, para empezar nunca debería haber venido a buscarlo cuando yo no soy nada de él.

Solo un cartero sin carta que llevar.

Aún con eso, parecía que mis pies no quisieran moverse de su lugar. Inconscientemente hice a mis ojos recorrer toda la residencia, pero no había rastros de él.

—Así que no está...— Susurré con más pesadez de la que pretendía.

—Así parece...

Entrecerré los ojos al escuchar otra voz junto a mí, analizando si tal vez haya sido yo mismo en un eco de mis pensamientos, sin embargo, un rostro conocido estaba parado a mi lado, observándome con sus alegres ojos verdosos y haciendo una señal de saludo con una de sus manos.

—¿Quién diría que lo encontraría por estos lados de nuevo, asaltante-san?— Dijo de forma inocente, tanto que me costaba dilucidar si lo decía en serio o no.

—Vaya, mira la hora, fue un gusto, me largo— Hice un gesto de despedida con la mano, pero cuando pretendía alejarme choqué con algo que no se dejaba ver a simple vista.

—Hey, fíjate por donde caminas— Dijo una voz bajo mi campo visual.

Al bajar la mirada, me encontré con el rostro colérico de un castaño que vestía un uniforme de cartero parecido al que me había conseguido días atrás.

—Esa es mi línea— Me defendí, algo indignado por su mal carácter— No es mi culpa que tu estatura de hobbit no aparezca en mi visión.

—¡¿Ah?!— Exclamó con enfado, haciendo ademán de golpearme, sin embargo, fue detenido por los brazos del de cabellos plateados.

—¡Yaku-san, no vinimos a pelear!— Trató de disuadirlo.

—¡Él se lo buscó! ¡Bájame, Lev!— Movió sus piernas tratando de volver a tocar el suelo.

—Me encantaría quedarme a conversar, pero tengo un horario bastante ocupado, ¿saben?— Comencé a alejarme poco a poco, no es que estuviera huyendo, se trataba de una estrategia inteligente, nada más—. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Jev— Le dije guiñándole un ojo y haciendo una pose de despedida con mis dedos— Y un gusto conocerte, Hobbit-kun— Añadí con una mirada burlona hacia el más bajo.

Cuando creía ya estar bastante lejos, fue que comencé a sentir que no estaba avanzando, es más, ni siquiera sentía mis pies en la tierra.

—Lo siento, este...¿Kuroo-san?— Dijo quien me mantenía levantado cual niño pequeño— Pero a Yaku-san no le gustó mucho la idea de que se quedara con mi uniforme, así que quiso venir a "arreglar cuentas"— Añadió con una mueca dudosa que parecía no entender muy bien las últimas palabras.

—Así que fuiste tú quien engañó a Lev la vez pasada, ¿eh? ¿tienes idea de todo el papeleo extra que tuvimos que hacer debido a tu inútil broma?— Dijo el más bajo con una oscura mirada. Sus palabras no me parecían exactamente una pregunta, era más un "Te haré pagar por todo el trabajo extra que nos diste, maldito gato de alcantarilla", lo cual me hizo tratar de huir de manera sumamente cool.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Un elfo y un hobbit intentan matarme! ¡Help! ¡Gandalf! ¡Harry Potter! ¡Percy! ¡Yoda!— Y así continúe gritando nombre que se me ocurría, ante el rostro sádico del castaño que se acercaba cada vez más con una afilada hoja de papel.

—Yaku-san, no deberíamos hacerle daño— Dijo el más alto de los tres con una mueca de tristeza.

—¡Jev!— Exclamé con los ojos brillantes.

—Es Lev— Dijo con resignación, para después dirigirse al castaño de nuevo— Tal vez, si nos explica sus motivos, podamos entenderlo.

El que parecía llamarse Yaku, hizo una mueca pensativa con el ceño fruncido, todo parecía indicar que la idea no le gustaba mucho, pero al ver los ojitos de cachorro que estábamos haciendo Lev y yo, terminó por ceder con un suspiro.

—Está bien— Accedió.

Lev le sonrió cálidamente y luego procedió a dejarme en el suelo.

—Bien, pero más te vale no esca-

No terminó de hablar para cuando yo ya me estaba alejando a toda velocidad.

—¡Vuelve aquí, maldito gato embustero!— Escuché el grito del castaño, mas yo estaba completamente concentrado en mi retirada estratégica.

Me escondí en unos arbustos que encontré en el camino y, cuando creía ya estar a salvo, salí de mi escondite con una que otra hoja en el cabello. Fue en ese instante que me percaté del hermoso paisaje que reinaba en frente mío, un lago cristalino que hacía de espejo de lo celeste del cielo y una abundante vegetación con flores de diversos colores y grandes árboles.

El sonido de páginas pasar captó mi atención, dirigiendo mi vista hacia quien leía tranquilamente apoyado en el tronco de uno de los árboles, sus traviesas hebras azabache jugueteaban con el viento y sus ojos estaban demasiado concentrados en la lectura para percatarse del intruso a su alrededor.

 _"De vez en cuando, le gusta salir a pasear en una caminata silenciosa que siempre termina en algún lugar con un cálido paisaje, donde pueda avanzar la lectura de uno de sus libros"._

Durante esos momentos, perdí el contacto con el tiempo, solo centrado en aquella imagen de fotografía que hacía latir más rápido a mi culpable corazón.

 _No puedo...no puedo seguir con esto._

Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de frenar mis propios sentimientos con el dolor físico, pero estos estaban empezando a consumirme dolorosamente como una poderosa droga que no puedes dejar. Sabes el daño que te está haciendo, sin embargo, siempre terminas deseando más y más hasta perder el control por completo.

—¿Lo ve, Yaku-san? Le dije que el motivo era noble— Me sobresalté al sentir la voz de mis perseguidores justo a mi lado en los arbustos, enfocando la vista al mismo lugar que yo.

—¿C-cómo...?— Traté de preguntar con cuidado de no llamar la atención de quien seguía leyendo con total calma.

—Akaashi Keiji, hijo de uno de los más influyentes políticos y quien llegó hace algunos años a vivir a una de estas parcelas— Me ignoró el castaño, el cual parecía estar repitiendo algo que ya había escuchado en múltiples ocasiones— Un chico tranquilo y amable, además de siempre regalar algunas monedas a los carteros que le llevan las frecuentes cartas de su prometido, quien partió hace meses al servicio militar— Dirigió una mirada burlona hacia mí— Te fijaste en alguien complicado, ¿eh?

Para mi desgracia, el rojo cubrió mis mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada incapaz de enfrentar mis propios sentimientos.

—No es por un motivo tan banal como ese— Terminé por decir de forma seria.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata?— Preguntó Yaku manteniéndome la mirada.

Tragué pesado al volver a sentir aquel peso sobre mis hombros, acompañado de todos los dolorosos recuerdos que conllevaba.

—Vaya, ¿una reunión de carteros?— Fuimos interrumpidos por una serena voz.

Akaashi nos observaba curioso al otro lado de los arbustos, ya con su libro terminado y sus cosas listas para emprender el regreso.

—¡Hola, Akaashi-san!— Saludó alegremente Lev.

—Hola, Lev— Le devolvió el saludo con una gesto cordial— Ya no te veo tan seguido por aquí, ¿cambiaste de lugar de trabajo?

—N-no, bueno, yo...— Tartamudeó el peliplata, posando dubitativo su mirada sobre mí.

Yaku seguía con su inquisitiva mirada, analizando cada pequeño gesto de mi parte hasta que se decidió a mirar a Akaashi haciendo un ligero saludo.

—No, es que estamos implementando un nuevo programa que incluye el que los nuevos se encarguen de casas en particular. En este caso, a Kuroo le tocó trabajar con tu casa, ¿te molesta, Akaashi?— Entreabrí mi boca, sorprendido al verme auxiliado por quien menos creía.

Akaashi también parecía algo sorprendido, dejó su mirada sobre mí varios segundos que se me hicieron eternos, pero después negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me molesta para nada— Dijo para después dirigirse nuevamente hacia mí — Entonces, quedo en tus manos, Kuroo-san— Tendió su mano en mi dirección.

Su tono de voz parecía guardar algo que no supe descifrar y sus ojos mostraban palabras que su boca no soltaba. Un codazo de Yaku me devolvió a la realidad y fui consciente de que aún no le devolvía el saludo.

—¡Cl-claro!— Fue todo lo que pude decir mientras sostenía su delicada mano entre las mías.

Fue un contacto breve, pero que hizo que todo se esfumara para solo dejarlo a él frente a mí. A él con su fría y, a la vez, tan amable serenidad, a él con el espejo de sus ojos que me hacían ver cuan miserable era al estar enamorándome del prometido de mi mejor amigo que falleció por salvar mi vida.

 _Porque eso es lo que soy, ¿no es así, Bokuto?_

 _Nada más que un miserable mentiroso._

 _~•~•~_

 _A mi querida lechucita,_

 _Si te soy sincero cada día se me hace más difícil sin ti a mi lado, las comidas se vuelven insípidas, la cama más fría y el levantarse por las mañanas ya no tiene el mismo significado. ¡Pero no me rendiré! Gracias al dios de los búhos, encontré un gran amigo como Kuroo aquí, él me escucha hablar sobre ti hasta que me canso y eso es bastante difícil, ¿sabes?. Algún día le pagaré todo lo que ha hecho por mí, ¡así que recolecta varias manzanas para que le prepare el pie de manzana más delicioso de todos!._

 _Cuida mucho de tu salud y no te preocupes si te faltan libros por leer, apenas termine aquí pasaré a comprarte muchos, demasiados, a la ciudad._

 _Te ama por siempre, Bokuto Kotarou._

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Nuevo cap** ❤️ **siento que cada vez que escribo esta historia Kuroo me termina pegando su nerviosismo xD les dejé algunas pistas para lo que puede ser el futuro de la historia para los amantes de los detalles :o**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo ^-^**

 **¡Saluditos virtuales!**


End file.
